


Icarus Laughed

by Viper_Flower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Near Death, The myth of Icarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Flower/pseuds/Viper_Flower
Summary: Tango flew too close to the sun.
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Icarus Laughed

Tango laughed as he fell. His skin burned from the melted wax as if a fire was engulfing him. His eyes stung, red and dry, tears trickling from them too light to fall as fast as his broken form.

He had so long danced through life, and now he will dance with Death. The Reaper cradled him, as though he might soften the young man’s landing. Soft blue lips kissed Tango’s shoulders and veiled violet eyes closed in apology.

But the sun, watching from his chariot in the summertime sky, did not want the young man’s feet to still, and acting on impulse, he reached out a shimmering hand and caught Tango. Death loosened his grip on the young man, smiled up at his radiant friend, and faded back to his own realm under the soil.

The sun whipped his horses, urging them on faster, so that he may have time to save this mortal’s body. From his place in the sky, he had watched over the young man as he lived his infinitesimally short life. And when the boy was trapped in a tower for his father’s work, they’d stare at each other through the small window. The sun would trace the young man’s skin with his beams, warm him in the cold, and answer any prayer he could.

Tango awoke in a cloud-soft bed of silk next to a man with golden eyes more precious than any coin, and he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the poem "Rewriting Icarus"


End file.
